


Hey Pretty

by aunt_zelda



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bloodplay, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Fear, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Bondage, Objectification, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Threats, Unrequited Crush, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhys runs off, Vallory has Vaughn tied up and tossed in her car for later. Then later rolls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> In before the next episode makes this all non-canon.
> 
> So after Episode 3 came out I made this post:  
> http://out-there-on-the-maroon.tumblr.com/post/122452904840/my-headcanon-for-where-vaughn-is  
> And I started a fic.  
> And then didn't finish it for like, two months, and then realized "oh noes! I need to finish that fic!"  
> And so I have.
> 
>  
> 
> Very mild reference to Polyperion/Triperion (aka Rhys/Yvette/Vaughn) where Rhys is of the opinion that so long as he doesn't touch Vaughn during their threesomes it's fine, hence the "implied homophobia" tag because Rhys is being a jackass and Vaughn has such a crush on him it's not even funny it's just upsetting.

Vaughn’s actually surprised at how long he manages to cling to the giant terrifying lady’s shoulders. She’s super strong and way bigger than him, and he’s still feeling dizzy from that blast that knocked him into the tree. 

Rhys gets away though, which is the important thing. Rhys gets away.

The terrifying lady smashes the back of her head into Vaughn’s forehead, and Vaughn gets dizzier and falls off her back and lands hard on the ground. 

His shirt, which had been doing a valiant effort of staying together for the past few days of ridiculousness, gives up. Buttons snap and fabric rips. Maybe some of it caught on the back of the terrifying lady’s coat, and that led to his whole chest getting exposed as he fell. 

Not that it matters much now. The terrifying lady spins around, leveling a truly massive gun at him, and Vaughn cringes helplessly and shields his face with his arm because he doesn’t know what else to do. He doesn’t have a wrist gun like Fiona, or all the badass weapons Athena has, he can’t charm his way out of this like Rhys or Sasha could. His skills are select and few, and utterly useless in situations involving guns pointed at his head. 

The terrifying lady – Vallory, right? – pauses, eyebrows rising. She tilts her head and looks at Vaughn speculatively. 

Vaughn lowers his hand, unsure of whether he should still be cowering, and to what degree. 

“Well, ain’t that something,” she grins; light glints off two of her metal teeth – gold maybe, or silver. “You!” she turns, waves over one of her men. “Tie him up, stash him in one of the cars. If he tries to escape, shoot him.” She turns her terrifying gaze back to Vaughn.

Vaughn shrinks back and tries to look as non-threatening as possible. Which, admittedly, isn’t difficult. 

“Nothing personal, sugar, but if you don’t stay put you’re not worth the trouble of keeping around.”

She hefts her massive gun onto her shoulder and stalks off, flanked by more of her men. 

Vaughn lets the goon tie him up. He really wants to avoid getting shot, and he’s been given a chance to not be shot by playing nice. So Vaughn will sit tight and wait to be rescued, or for some opportunity to present itself to enable him to escape. 

The goon just picks Vaughn up and tosses him into the car, slamming the door behind him and locking it before jogging off after Vallory. 

The interior of the car smells weird, but Vaughn can tell the windshield is bulletproof, so it’s not the worst place he’s been held hostage before. He shifts around, wriggling up into a sitting position in the passenger’s seat. It’s pretty spacious. Vaughn considers putting his feet up on the dash and decides that Vallory doesn’t need more excuses to shoot him, and keeps his feet on the floor. Bullet casings, crumpled bits of paper, and some purple sticky substance coat the footrest. 

He listens to the distant sounds of fighting, shouting, gunshots. Vaughn tries desperately not to imagine Rhys getting shot, or Fiona or Sasha. The memory of Hugo being shot rears up, the big man toppling, blood splattering from the giant gaping chest wound. Vaughn’s stomach churns and he fights the urge to be sick, because he’s pretty sure throwing up in Vallory’s car is grounds for immediate execution. 

Maybe it’s the recent head trauma, maybe it’s his adrenaline rush fading, but Vaughn actually drifts off to sleep despite his anxiety. The way he was tied up isn’t all that uncomfortable, just kind of annoying. If he pretends, he can imagine it’s Rhys or Yvette holding him tightly, putting pressure on his arms and legs. That’s a nice thought, one that allows him to calm down enough to sleep. 

~*~

Vaughn jerks awake as the car door slams shut. Vallory is back, in the driver’s seat, looking no worse for wear than before. 

“Keep ’em under watch,” she snaps out the window to one of her goons. “I don’t want any of them sneaking off, especially not those girls. They’re mighty torn up about the Vault Hunter getting dragged off.” 

Vaughn is paralyzed by different emotions. Fear at Vallory’s proximity and his current predicament, relief that Fiona and Sasha are alive, horror that badass Athena got ‘dragged off.’ 

“Oh, right!” Vallory grins at him. “Forgot you were in here, sugar. I take it you’re ‘Vaughn,’ huh?”

He nods. “Yes … um, ma’am?”

Her grin broadens. “Your boyfriend out there is driving himself crazy, worrying about you. Lucky for him, I haven’t killed you yet. And lucky for you, I got a good reason to keep you alive.”

“Really?” Vaughn squeaks, actually squeaks. Vallory is terrifying, a massive presence in the car’s closed interior. 

“I need Hyperion scum to go to Helios and get me the next part for that little robot. And now I’ve got two to pick from.” She runs her fingers through Vaughn’s hair, almost as an afterthought. “I’m thinking I’ll send your boyfriend and keep you right here, nice and safe next to me and my guns.”

“The last person who tried to use me as a hostage against Rhys was Vasquez, and you saw what happened to him.” It’s stupid, but Vaughn can’t help himself from blurting it out. 

She backhands him. One of her rings catches on his lip and Vaughn tastes blood in his mouth. 

“When I want your opinion, boy, I’ll ask for it.” Vallory scowls. “You think I’m stupid like Vasquez?”

“N-no, ma’am.” Vaughn gulps.

Vallory smacks him again, lighter this time. “Rhetorical question. Christ, they told me you were the smart one. _That_ explains a lot.”

She leans out the car window to talk to her men some more. Vaughn stays silent, terrified. Rhys is still alive. Fiona and Sasha are still alive. Athena is … probably alive but got ‘dragged off,’ which begs the question of who is badass enough to take out Athena of all people?

He’s going to stay alive for the time being though. Time enough for Rhys to get up to Hyperion, get help, and save Vaughn and the girls.

Yeah, that sounds like something over the top and ridiculous that Rhys would do. He just hopes Rhys will do it _fast_.

Vaughn’s lip is bleeding, badly. He tries to lick it up but the metallic taste makes him queasy. Either he can spit in the car (instant death) or risk asking Vallory to crack his window so he can spit outside (risk of death.)

“Ma’am?”

She turns, glasses tilting down. The window on her side rolls up, sealing them inside. 

“I, uh, can I …”

Vaughn never gets the words out because Vallory is on him, shoving him against the car door and the window, running her finger along his bloody lower lip.

“You got anything I should know about?” she asks, thumb stroking his chin. “Diseases, infections?”

“N-no, ma’am.” Vaughn is beyond mortified, beyond terror, now he’s just confused. 

“I hear you Hyperion boys get up to all kinds of shenanigans,” she growls, tangles her fingers in his hair and _pulls_. “Orgies, coke parties, sharing your needles … you’re telling me you ain’t got nothin’ I should know about?”

Vaughn shakes his head, tears in his eyes from the pain of her yanking on his hair. “No, no ma’am. I never, I didn’t … people never invited me to those things.”

“Their loss,” Vallory chuckles “my gain.” And then she kisses him.

Well, “kiss” entirely accurate. It’s far more brutal, claiming, than the soft word “kiss” would suggest. Vaughn has never been kissed like this before. He feels like Vallory is trying to devour the lower half of his face. Her tongue laps at the blood on his lip, her teeth rake against his skin. He wants to pull away but he can’t, she has him trapped against the car door, and his hands are still tied behind his back. 

She pulls away, licking her lips and grinning like her shark gun. “So, what do you like, sugar?”

“Like … ma’am?” Vaughn asks.

“Girls, guys, both, neither …” Vallory shrugs. “Just trying to figure out my options here, with you. If I gotta bring in some toys, or let you and your boyfriend go at it while I watch, that kind of thing.”

Vaughn’s head is spinning. “He’s not my … I mean, I wanted … but he wouldn’t … would he … I don’t …”

Vallory laughs. “You Hyperion fucks. ‘More advanced society’ my ass. Let’s try this,” she stretches back in the seat of the car, throws one leg across the cushions, digging on spiky boot into Vaughn’s knee. “You just a numbers man, or have you taken some linguistics classes?”

Vaughn blushes. “I’ve, uh, it’s been a while but … yeah.” Yvette. Yvette was the last time he went down on a woman, and that was almost a year ago, every time he tried since Rhys would get impatient and just run the vibration setting on his arm and let Yvette ride that for a while instead, sparing Vaughn’s jaw. Rhys had always insisted it wasn’t gay so long as Yvette was there, between them, and Vaughn had started having incredibly awkward dreams about Rhys’ hand.

“Good.” Vallory unzips a portion of her skirt, opening the folds. “If you impress me, maybe I can untie your hands for a while. Let you see your boyfriend before we send him up to Helios.”

Vaughn doesn’t bother trying to correct her. He just nods, and scoots himself along the seat towards her. It’s a little awkward getting into position, him crouching on his knees narrowly on the cushions. Then she gets frustrated and simply grabs him by the back of the head and shoves him down.

It’s like riding a bike, Vaughn decides, after a few frantic seconds of tongue flailing and panicked breathing. You never truly forget _how_. And besides, every woman is different, so experimentation is all part of the process. 

“There you go … easy does it … niiiiiiiice. Sugar, someone trained you well.” Vallory is direct, at least. Not like the girls in college Vaughn had tumbled into bed with, who didn’t know what they wanted and didn’t know how to ask properly. Both her hands are in Vaughn’s hair, nails and rings digging into his scalp. Vaughn feels his cock twitch in interest and stifles that impulse. This isn’t about him, or his enjoyment, this is about Vallory getting off on his face, and him hopefully seeing Rhys at some point before another ridiculous and dangerous mission. 

“Hey, mom, we – MOM!” August’s voice filters in from somewhere above Vaughn’s head. “Mom, gross! I don’t need to see that shit!” August’s voice is muffled slightly from the windowpane. 

“Stress relief, August,” Vallory lectures, twisting slightly in place to look at her son, grip still tight in Vaughn’s hair. “Maybe you oughta try it sometime, unwind. That girl really did a number on you, but you gotta get over that already. Pretty sure this one swings both ways, you wanna try him when I’m finished?”

August makes a gagging noise for several minutes.

Vallory laughs. “Maybe I’ll just keep him for myself. Not share my toys,” Vallory rocks her hips slightly, grinding against Vaughn’s face. “Mmm, yeah, I’ll be giving that some serious thought tonight. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Prisoners are gettin’ restless. I know you said I couldn’t shoot anybody but could I like, maybe just shoot them a little? For intimidation?”

“No. We need them to do our dirty work for us. We use them to get the last bit of the robot, then we use them to find the Vault, and toss ’em at whatever shit is guarding it. Present company excluded, I think,” Vallory taps on Vaughn’s head. “Had to let my accountant go last week after some columns didn’t add up and he tried to run off with all the backpay. And now you show up, sugar. Perfect timing.” 

August groans dramatically. “Mom, can I pleeeeeasseeee shoot one of them?”

“No! For fuck’s sake, August, try and be an adult about this! Now clear off, I’m wrapping things up any minute now.”

August grumbles as he leaves. 

“Don’t know what I expected, his father was just as bad. Needy, selfish, temper like a skag in heat … fuuuuuuck, right there, sugar!” Vallory’s thighs clench around Vaughn’s head. 

Vaughn has the terrifying sudden image of his skull being crushed between her legs … and then she goes boneless and shuddery. Vallory’s grip in his hair slackens, her knees splay. 

He gives her one last lick, and the wail she manages to restrain into a moan makes it worth it. Vaughn straightens up, back sore, jaw aching, face slick, blinking.

Vallory zips her skirt back up, runs her fingers through her hair, arranging it from memory. “Impressive, sugar, I’ll give you that. Now you just sit tight and be patient, and maybe I’ll let you see your boyfriend tonight.”

She pats him on the head, gets out of the car, and leaves.

Vaughn slumps over the seats, panting heavily, hands twisted uncomfortably behind his back, still. 

The tent in his pants he decides to ignore. It throbs, in time with the pain in his head, but at least it subsides after a while.


End file.
